You Missed a Shooting Star
by LittleLucyX
Summary: "Jack you just missed a shooting star." "Did I? What a shame." "It was all bluey-white. Really pretty."
1. Prologue

**I do not own RtWM or any affiliations. However, I am proud to call Kenny my own. =]**

* * *

><p>"Jack, you just missed a shooting star." I said, kicking my shoes off, and flopping down on the couch. Jack looked up from the door and rolled his eyes.<p>

"I did? What a shame." He said before dropping his keys in the bowl and hanging his jacket up. I stuck my tongue and wriggled my toes, which were currently covered by black and white fuzzy socks. Music pounded through the thin walls from the apartment next to us and Jack dropped onto his bed.

"It was really close too." I continued, staring at the dull ceiling. "And sort of bluey-white. Really pretty. I wish I had hair that colour. Oh, or even eyes like that!" I fingered a lock of faded magenta hair, comparing it with my normal brown hair. Jack snorted and put his feet up.

"Get to bed. You got school tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, teacher's day only. Not that I'm complaining." I replied, sitting up and stretching as my back popped. Jack groaned, sliding down the headboard until he was lying flat, and covered his face with his hands.

"So I'm stuck with you tomorrow?" He asked, muffling his voice with his arm. I pounced on him, rubbing his head with my knuckles and he responded by tickling me until I begged for mercy. He wiped the tears from his eyes and pushed me towards my room.

"Go to bed dork." He said, ruffling my hair. I ducked under his hand and stuck my tongue out before heading into my room.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Channel 13 blaring out and groaned, rolling over and covering my head with my pillow. Jack chuckled, sipping his coffee, and I finally snapped, throwing my stuffed tiger toy at the television.<p>

"Get dress Ken. I gotta leave soon." He said, dropping his plate in the sink. I yawned, stretching my arms, and cracked my neck before rooting around for the closest clothes. I managed to pull a pair of dark grey jeans on before looking around for a shirt. I settled for a red button up short sleeved shirt and tugged on a pair of low top black Converse before running a brush through my hair. Jack pulled me up and threw a thin black sweater at me before collecting his keys. I grabbed my MP3 and slipped it into my pocket before following Jack out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Two chappies in one day, within half an hour of each other. I'm on fire! =] However, that doesn't mean it's good, so please tell me if it is or isn't in a review.**

* * *

><p>"Get in the car Ken." Jack said as a black SUV pulled in behind his taxi. He nudged me towards the yellow car, nodding encouragingly. "I'll be a few seconds." I frowned but circled the car, keeping an eye on the two men who got out, and slid in. I kept an eye on them and put an earbud in my ear, keeping the music down low. One of the SUV guys grabbed Jack's shoulder and I fisted my hands before jumping as Jack elbowed him in the face before punching the other guy and pinned both to the hood of the car. I sniggered as he opened the driver door as a cop car pulled up.<p>

"What are you doin'? Move this thing outta the taxi zone 'afore I give you ticket!" The cop called. The two guys growled, sneering at Jack, before getting in their car and taking off. Jack slammed his door shut and pulled out, wiping his face. I leaned my head against the window.

"That was pretty badass." I murmured as he checked his side mirror. He nodded, looking back before slamming the brakes on. I jerked forward, my nose stopping inches from the dashboard, before hitting him on the arm.

"Are you out of your fuc-" He turned around, staring at two teenagers, about a year or so older than me, who just appeared in the back. I yelped, jumping, as they stared at Jack questioningly.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked, switching between the boy and the girl. I gnawed on my bottom lip nervously.

"O-outside." The boy replied. Despite the freakiness, I couldn't help a snigger.

"I figured that part out. How'd you get in the car?" Jack asked. They both pointed at the door.

"Through that portal." The girl replied. I scrunched up my face, wondering why on earth she would call a door a portal, when I saw the growing line behind us.

"Jack, we should keep moving." I said, as the boys started to speak.

"I'm Seth, this is my sister Sara." He said. "We require your transportation services immediately." I blinked, rubbing my eyes.

"Really?" Jack asked. "Well I req-" Sara cut him off, patting her pockets.

"Currency transactions." She said as Seth pulled a wad of notes out, holding it out to Jack.

"Will this amount suffice?" He asked. I reached out and Jack slapped my hand away.

"What, did you two rob a bank?" He asked, taking the money.

"Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?" Sara asked. I twitched, frowning, and Jack seemed equally as creeped out.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked. I stifled a snigger as she pointed to his taxi license, and he shot me a glare.

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly." Seth said as more cars started to honk their horns behind us. "It is urgent we get to our destination without delay." My head spun with all the big words and Jack waved his hand at his side mirror.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He said as the car started to move forward again. "Where to?" He asked. I turned back to the front, twisting my fingers in my lap, as Jack rolled his eyes.

"I need an address." He said, his way of telling them to hurry up. Sara pointed over my head.

"We must travel in that direction." She said. I scoffed, turning around to properly face her.

"Little more specific?" I asked. "That's not very descriptive." Jack nodded and Seth started calling out latitude and longitude numbers before Jack raised a hand.

"We'll just stick with that direction." He said, exchanging a look with me.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, we were in the middle of the desert and my MP3 went dead. I moaned quietly, throwing it in my bag before turning to face the two in the back.<p>

"I'm Kenny, by the way, short for Kennedy. Since you introduced yourselves." I said, holding out a hand. They both looked at it before Sara cautiously shook it. I frowned slightly but shrugged before turning back and looking through the glove compartment.

"You don't stack any more sweets Jack." I pouted before leaning my back against the door. "That's not cool." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Are your parents gonna be okay with you spending all this money?" He asked. I glanced at the dashboard and sucked in a breath. It was nearing four hundred dollars and still rising.

"We have previously agreed upon a financial deal." Seth said. "If your concern is regarding compensation…" Jack shook his head.

"My concern is the fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash, with a drop off location that's in the middle of nowhere." He said. "Now in my book, that's a little chapter called running away." The radio crackled to life and I blocked out Jack's employer's annoying voice. Jack shut off the radio and I sniggered.

"Never liked that guy." I muttered before Sara sucked in a breath quickly. I turned around, seeing both their faces express alarm.

"Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." She said and Jack checked his review mirror.

"There's no vehicles following…" Three black SUV's, similar to the one from this morning, appeared on the road, shimmering in the heat.

"At your current rate of speed, versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than-" Seth started to speak but Jack waved his hand carelessly.

"Relax. I'll just let them pass." He said, pressing down on the brake. The cars were a lot closer now and I waited as they caught up. Jack sighed, rolling down his window, and gesturing them forward.

"Open road people. It's all yours." He said, waving his hand. The lead car sped up, drawing even with us, before pulling ahead. I twisted in my seat, seeing the other two stay where they were, as Jack leaned his arm on the back of my seat.

"See? What'd I tell you? I'm the king of these roads." He said smugly as Sara threw her hand out.

"Jack Bruno!" She shouted as the SUV braked in front of us, forming a barrier. Suddenly, another one rammed us from the side and I flew forward, hitting my head on the dashboard. Jack turned the car smoothly before racing past the parked car and speeding up.

"Kenny, get in the back!" He ordered as I held my head. I nodded, scrambling into the middle and Seth handed me my seatbelt before touching my mouth.

"You're bleeding." Sara gasped. I wiped my hand across my lips, smearing a trail of blood, before turning back. The two SUV's were right on our tail and I found myself clutching Sara's hand tightly.

"I said I was out and I meant it." Jack growled.

"Who is Mr Wolfe Jack Bruno?" Sara asked. I jumped at the name and Jack tossed a look back.

"How do you know that name?" He asked as the car rammed us from behind. "Get down, now!" He yelled and I ducked down, covering my head. The cars drew even and began boxing us in but Jack rammed into one. The other one followed and he gritted his teeth before the car lurched forward as the one behind us hit the bumper.

"Hold on." Jack said before hitting the brakes. He knocked the end car back before ramming into the one on the left, sending it spinning into the sand. I let out a shaky breath and slowly sat up, my grip on Sara's hand lessening, but never leaving.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear have not eluded them." She said, looking back. I glanced out the back window and Jack growled.

"I'm so over this. Stay down, stay down!" He yelled and we ducked down. Seth whipped his head to face Sara and she shook her head.

"Seth no, it's not a good idea." She whispered.

"I have to try." He said quietly and she shook her head.

"It's too dangerous." She said as he turned to face the front. "Kennedy Wallace!" I snapped my head over to her and she grabbed my face in her hands. "Do not be afraid." I nodded and swallowed before she thrust her hand out. The car slid to a stop and she flipped her hand over, fisting it, before the cab started moving back. I stared at her and she squeezed my hand tightly before looking out the back window. The cab screeched to a halt, inches from the now smashed SUV, and I gaped at the wreckage.

"Holy shit!" I swore. The front was bent and smashed beyond repair in the middle of the hood.

"You three okay?" Jack asked, looking back. I gulped and Sara nodded slowly.

"We are…" She trailed off and Seth leaned across.

"Fine. We should just…Keep. Moving." He panted but Jack shook his head and unbuckled, pulling a crowbar out from under his seat. Seth and Sara exchanged a look and I shrunk down in my seat, crossing my fingers.

"Stay here." Jack muttered before moving up to the SUV. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sat up, turning to Sara.

"I don't know who or _what_ you are, but …I just-freaking-What. The. **Hell**?" I asked, turning my head from Sara to Seth. Sara squeezed my hand as Seth shifted, looking over his shoulder.

"I told you not to be scared." She said softly. I laughed bitterly.

"I'm not scared, just…freaking out a little." I said, leaning my head back. "Today was supposed to be my day off school and now I'm sitting next to two kids, one of which moved this bloody cab with her mind!" I swallowed back anymore words which could potentially hurt them and let go of her hand, rubbing my temples before jumping as Jack slammed his door shut.

"Jack?" I asked. He shook his head, his lips tightening into a hard line.

"Not now Kennedy." He said and I shut up. Very rarely will Jack use my full name, but when he does, I listen. He started the car back up and drove off, leaving the wreckage far behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Three chapters in one day. I'm a freaking legend! =D Here's chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"How you three holding up back there?" Jack asked, once we were a fair way away. I wiped a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth and nodded.<p>

"We're fine." Sara replied.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into all this. Specially you Ken. You shouldn't have to deal with him anymore." Jack said. I shook my head, fiddling with my thumbs.

"There's no need for you to apologise Jack Bruno." Sara said. "You're not always the one to blame." I nodded and squeezed Sara's hand.

"However, the urgency of our trip has not decreased." Seth said. I rolled my eyes. Of course not, because everyone loves getting trashed around and then being told to hurry the fuck up.

"Don't worry, I'll get you two wherever you need to go." Jack reassured them. "You've earned it."

* * *

><p>"We're here Jack Bruno." I woke with a start, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. The cab continued to bump around and Jack frowned in confusion.<p>

"There's nothing here." I said before spotting a worn down cabin. Jack pulled to a stop in front of it, looking thoroughly weirded out.

"Somebody's expecting you two right?" He asked. "Looks like no one's home." Sara let go of my hand, looking happy.

"Don't worry Jack Bruno, Kennedy Wallace. We will soon be reunited with relatives." She said as her and Seth unbuckled.

"Okay, seven hundred and twenty dollars and fifty cents." Jack said. "But after everything that went down today, how about I knock off twenty five percent-" Seth stuffed the whole wad of cash into Jack's hand and scrambled out. They hurried up the stairs, disappearing into the broken down cabin, and Jack started counting his money.

"Five hundred percent tip?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "That's reasonable." I scowled and slapped him over the head.

"No it's not. They're kids and probably going straight into the arms of some serial killer or rapist." I said, unbuckling. "I mean, who knows what might be in there." I opened the door, shoving the sleeves of my sweater up my arms, before pulling open Jack's door. "We need to make sure they're safe." He shook his head and got out.

"You guys overpaid!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest, giving him a _'really'_ look. He slammed the door shut and froze, staring at the damage on his side of the car. "Unbelievable." I snorted and jumped as glass smashed inside the cabin. Jack stuffed the wad of bills into his pocket, coming around the front of the car.

"Everything okay in there?" He called before making his way up the steps. I followed close behind, rubbing my thighs nervously. My sneakers crunched on broken glass and I lifted my feet quickly, stepping around, and latching onto the back of Jack's jacket as he opened the door. I peered into the dim room and stepped around Jack, treading carefully.

"Hello? Seth? Sara?" I called cautiously before turning to Jack. "Because this is so safe for them now." I shook my head and edged further into the room. The door snapped shut and Jack whirled, holding wooden chair leg threateningly. I snorted quietly.

"Reunited with relatives." I muttered in annoyance. "More like rapist, or serial killer." I swallowed, moving after Jack. Suddenly, he jumped, smashing his stick down and I bit back a shriek. It came out as a muffled squeak but Jack paid no attention, instead staring at Seth and Sara who were crouched behind the overturned couch. I ducked down, one hand running repeatedly through a piece of my hair, and Seth held his hand over Jack's mouth.

"Jack Bruno, you should not have jeopardised your life or Kennedy's by coming here." Sara whispered.

"What sort of trouble are you two in?" I asked softly as Seth started fiddling with a small device.

"Return to your vehicle." Seth whispered fiercely, his jaw set, and he glared at us. "We do not require your services anymore." I glared back and Sara pulled his arm.

"Seth, they're just trying to help." She whispered but he shook his head.

"We don't need their help. Somebody's already been here, looking for it." He said, staring at her. "We can't trust any of them." He stared into her eyes and she finally nodded.

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us but my brother is right. We can involve you no further." She said as the device in Seth's hand beeped suddenly, and they both scrambled up. I hurried after them, shivering as the hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and grasped Sara's hand as Seth opened the fridge. She squeezed my fingers reassuringly and he set the device on the side. The thing lit up and the fridge slowly started moving back, revealing a narrow passage. Seth pulled the device off and tugged Sara after him.

"Don't go in the pimped out fridge Jack." I heard him mutter to himself and I snorted.

"Don't be such a pussy Jack." I called back in the same tone before Sara tugged my wrist. I stuck close to her and Seth, cringing at the spider webs, and my breathing started to quicken.

"Kennedy? Are you alright?" Sara whispered and I shook my head.

"Deathly afraid of spiders and mice." I squeaked, clutching her arm. "Of which there are probably both." I shuddered as cobwebs brushed against my neck, and stifled a whimper. The device in Seth's hands beeped and he set it against a bookcase. It flashed again and the bookcase shuddered, sliding sideways to reveal a dark stone tunnel. I followed Sara, keeping well away from the edges where anything creepy could be, and the light grew brighter and bluer. Until, we reached the end and it opened out into a beautiful glowing forest.

"Oh my god." I breathed, letting go of Sara's hand and moving forward. "It's beautiful." Suddenly, the device in Seth's hand beeped again

"This way." He said, moving into the forest. Seth pointed forward and branched off to the side, while Jack followed Sara. She pushed me towards her brother and I followed, ducking under ferns and various branches. The device started beeping as we emerged into a small clearing where a cluster of glowing slimy plants were grouped. He waved the device over them and it started beeping faster as the globe on the top started expanding.

"Sara, it's here!" He shouted. I walked around them, trailing my hand over the globe and it came away covered in a thin sheet of clear slime. I scrunched up my nose and carefully wiped it on the grass as Sara and Jack appeared in the clearing. Sara swallowed, and took off her necklace, placing it on the top of a flashing orb. It glowed red and started pulsating and Sara took a deep breath before sliding her hand into the ball. I grimaced at the sound and she pulled her hand out, holding a device similar to the one in Seth's hand.

"What is that?" I asked, moving around the plant towards her. She looked up, beaming, and even solid Seth looked excited.

"It is what we came for Jack Bruno and Kennedy Wallace." She replied.

"Is anyone else looking for it?" Jack asked. "Say the person who trashed everything upstairs?" Seth glanced at Sara and she looked scared.

"We thinks so. It is very valuable." Seth said. "Which was why it was vital we find it first." He explained.

"What makes you sure that whoever wanted it, isn't still looking for it?" Jack asked. Seth tilted his head, butterflies erupted in my stomach, and something made a noise farther away. I whirled, something growled, and I ducked down. Jack gently pushed Sara forward and I gripped Seth's wrist as we moved away quietly. Branches snapped as we ducked under the ferns and Sara clutched the device to her chest as Jack pushed us behind him. A tree creaked before toppling and I yelped before running after Seth.

"Run, run, run!" Jack yelled, pushing us towards the tunnel. My feet pounded the ground, branches pulling at my hair, until Seth pulled Sara and I down beside him. I covered my mouth, shaking, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, keeping me quiet. Sara's hand found my wrist when one of the dangling orbs exploded, lighting up the cave. I fell back and scrambled to my feet, pulling both siblings up and Sara called out for Jack.

"Kids!" He shouted as another globe exploded. Seth pushed me towards the tunnel as more and more globes exploded, setting the forest on fire.

"Go Sara! Kennedy!" Seth shouted, grabbing my wrist and pulling ahead of him. Suddenly, a globe exploded right above us, and we flew back. I collided with Sara, tumbling over her, and rolled to my feet.

"Come on!" I shouted, pulling Seth up. We raced through the undergrowth, arriving back at the clearing.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara shouted before screaming. A massive thing, covered from head to toe in black, knocked the device out of Sara's hands. "Seth!" I pulled the thing's arm and he threw me off, sending me flying into Seth. I scrambled off him, pulling him back up, as the device flew into Sara's outstretched palm. Suddenly, Jack rugby tackled the robot thing, sending him away. But it didn't flinch, instead wrapping its arm around Jack's neck and throwing him into a tree. Sara whirled, throwing her arm at the thing, and a huge fireball hit him, exploding on impact. Jack rolled to his feet, grabbing Sara's wrist, and pulled her towards the tunnel. I wrapped my hand around Seth's fingers and followed, ignoring the branches as they pulled at my hair.

"We gotta go!" Jack shouted as Sara disappeared into the tunnel. Jack pushed me through and followed, Seth bringing up the rear. I tumbled out of the bookcase, falling to my knees as Jack lunged past. Seth squeezed through, already pushing the bookcase closed. The room shook, sending Seth and I sprawling to the floor and Sara and Jack into the walls. I pushed myself up and Jack pulled an unconscious Seth over his shoulders as Sara grabbed my hand, leading the way back up and out of the fridge. No sooner had I shut the fridge then it exploded back, hitting me in the shoulder. I stumbled to my knees but got back up, running after the others and out of the burning house.

"Kennedy!" Sara shouted. I pushed her ahead of me and out of the cabin. The ground exploded everywhere and Jack all but threw Seth into the back seat. I pushed Sara into the front seat and dove in, slamming the door shut. I moved over Seth as Jack started the engine and frantically sat him up, buckling the seatbelt over his chest.

"Hurry up Jack!" I screamed, as Sara clambered into the back as well. He tore away from the burning cabin, dodging explosions. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited until the noise of the explosions was far gone. I sat on the floor of the backseat, resting my head on Seth's knee, when he stirred.

"How's your brother doing?" Jack asked. I looked up and he was sitting up, blinking.

"His system has the ability-" Sara started.

"I will be fine." He cut in. "But it is important we gain much distance from this location." He said and I snorted, letting my head back against his knee.

"Good to know you're feeling better." I remarked dryly, ignoring the glare he shot me.

"Yeah you're gonna need you strength to explain to me what the hell just happened back there!" Jack shouted and I flinched, shutting my eyes again. Sara shifted, pulling me up onto the middle seat, before exchanging a glance with Seth. Jack pulled over to the side of the road and turned around.

"Here's the deal." He said. "The cab doesn't move till your mouths do. So start talking." He said angrily. Seth levelled a glare at him.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." He said lowly. Sighed and leaned forward, rubbing my face tiredly.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of… your world." Sara said softly, turning to me, and Jack scoffed.

"I'm a cab driver okay? I've had a lot of worldly experi…" He trailed off and I snapped my neck around, seeing a pair of headlights behind us. Except, you know, about ten feet in the freaking air!

"Sara! We have to go!" Seth shouted, flinging an arm across my chest. Sara threw her hand forward and the cab lurched, speeding up as Jack tried to regain control over it.

"What is it!" I shouted as the ground in front of us exploded as it started firing. I was jerked around, mainly because I didn't have a seatbelt on, and Seth wrapped his arm around my back, holding me against him. The taxi lurched and fishtailed as Jack spun the wheel hard towards train tracks. I flung my hand out, latching onto Sara's wrist, and she squeezed back as Seth held my head against his chest. The cab slowed slightly and I cautiously sat up, moving Seth's protective hand from my head, instead gripping it tightly. We entered a tunnel, rolling to a stop just before the end, and Jack braked gently.

"We can't let him destroy it Sara." Seth whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay this must be a record. Four chapters in one night! Epic-Ninja-Legendary-ness!**

* * *

><p>"We can't let him destroy it Seth." Sara whispered. I exhaled shakily and Jack hit the steering wheel angrily.<p>

"Who is he? And this time we need real answers." He snapped, making all three of us jump, before I nodded in agreement.

"It's a Siphon." Sara replied finally, gripping my fingers.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Seth said as my other hand found his.

"Well, what's his mission?" I asked. Sara squeezed my hand tightly when I froze, slowly lifting my hand tangled with Seth's, to point ahead. Search lights scanned the tracks, sweeping back and forth, and I exhaled shakily.

"Us." Sara replied, her face an expression of complete and utter terror. I clamped down on her hand and she looked at me, her eyes shimmering with tears, and I shakily smiled at her before resting my forehead on Seth's shoulder.

"It'll be fine." I whispered, my voice jerky and scratchy. "He'll stop maybe an inch away and then leave. He has to do that. We won't die, we won't die." I whispered over and over again until Seth softly covered my mouth with his free hand. The lights got closer and so did Jack's hand towards the keys. Seth gulped and Sara buried her head in my shoulder, shaking like a leaf, as the lights slowly paused about an inch from the car. No one breathed until they shot back and disappeared. I let out a massive breath, gulping in lungfuls of clean oxygen, and rested my head on my knees.

"I so fucking told you so." I whispered as Jack turned the engine on, the noise sounding incredibly loud. I swallowed and sat back up, suddenly feeling the need to burst into tears. Sara rubbed my back gently and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling two tears fall onto my cheek. I angrily wiped them away with the heel of my hand as the cab crawled along the tracks.

"Is there a safer route Jack Bruno?" Sara broke the silence as we drove along. Jack looked out the window.

"Not unless you know how to fly." He replied. A strangled sob escaped me as I looked out, seeing something disappear into the fog, and Sara hushed me. Suddenly, lights flashed in the window and it fired, hitting the back of the cab. I screamed as we rebounded off a post and my head snapped back, hitting the back of the seat. I gasped, holding my head and Seth pushed me down until I was nearly lying across the siblings. We shot across the bridge and into a tunnel, the ship managing the fit behind us, the wings scraping aginst the wall.

"Jack!" I screamed, turning around. Seth forced me back down and I buried my face in his chest. Then, the one thing I absolutely did not want to hear. A train horn blared form in front of us and I whimpered, biting down on my knuckles.

"Faster! Faster!" Seth shouted as the lights from both the train and the ship got brighter.

"It's a cab Seth! It won't go faster!" I shouted, rocking around.

"Sara!" Seth screamed and she flung her hand forward. The car sped up, the speedometer creeping up to one hundred and thirty. I started to hyperventilate as the train and the end of the tunnel got closer and Jack jerked the steering wheel.

"Hold on!" He shouted and I latched onto Seth and Sara, bracing myself with my foot against the back of Jack's seat. The cab swung off the tracks, the train shot past, and the ship exploded.

"Watch out!" Jack shouted, throwing his hands up as the train cars flew over the top of the cab. I ducked down and the cab drove away from the fiery explosion.

* * *

><p>I kicked a pebble, sending dust up, and I punched my hand into my palm.<p>

"I'm fucking losing my mind." I muttered, shooting the two teenagers in the car a glare. Jack was working under the hood and I was about five feet away, pulling at my hair. "Seth can go through things and Sara's got freaky crap going on with her mind." I sank to my knees, angrily wiping away any tears that fell, but I think I was entitled to a little breakdown. I sniffed and jumped as Jack slammed the hood down.

"C'mon Ken." He called, getting into the driver's seat. I sniffed, wiping away the last tears, and slowly stood up, pushing my sleeves past my elbow again before making my way to the passenger seat. I climbed in and drew my legs up, wrapping my hands around my knees, and leaned my head against the window as Jack sighed.

"We know you're frustrated Jack Bruno-" Sara started.

"No, no more 'Jack Bruno this' and 'Jack Bruno that'." He said, waving his hand. "I've been asking for answers."

"You already know the answers." She replied. "My brother and I are indeed, not from your planet." She said. I blinked, raised my head, and hit it against the door, making everyone jump. Jack started laughing.

"Wha-That's it? Mystery solved?" He asked, turning around. "You want me and Ken to believe you're actually aliens?" He asked in disbelief.

"It is the truth." Seth said and Jack scoffed. I turned around, pinning the boy with a stare. He didn't flinch and only nodded.

"Well, you don't look like aliens." Jack said, pulling Seth from his silent battle against me, and they both frowned.

"Well, what does an alien look like Jack Bruno?" Sara asked in confusion.

"You know, little green people with antennas and laser guns going 'Take me to your leader Earthlings'." Jack said, gesturing wildly with his hands. I face-palmed and turned around, wiping the last tear off my first.

"Well I think it's the only logical explanation." I said quietly, leaning my head against the window. "It sure as fuck explains their freaky mind control and phase thing they got going on."

"You require some sort of proof?" Sara asked Jack. "Kennedy believes us, to some extent, but he thinks we're insulting his intelligence."

"Ya think?" Jack asked. "You can't just drop the 'we're aliens' bomb on somebody like that. Now I've seen some pretty weird things…" Jack trailed off and I turned around, meeting a floating CD right in front of my eyes.

"I've been looking for that." I remarked, pushing it with my finger and it floated away, straight into Jack's face, and I sniggered.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind." Sara said.

"That's impossible." Jack breathed and I glared at him. Does he not see the floating disks and coins and stuff?

"No it's quite possible." She replied. "On our planet as well as yours. You don't, you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity." I blinked and Jack shook his head.

"No I don't do it because it's kind of creepy and I would really like for you to stop." Jack said and Sara lowered her hand understandingly. The CD's and coins dropped and I turned back before my eyes widened in horror.

"Jack!" I said at the same time as Sara, though she used his full name. Headlights flew towards us at a rapid rate and Jack fumbled with his keys, turning them on. I dove into the back, frantically pulling my seatbelt over me and clipping it in, as Jack tried again and again to turn the engine on.

"C'mon, c'mon! Start, start, start!" Jack yelled, twisting the keys. The lights grew closer until they thundered past, accompanied by the horn of a lorry. I exhaled heavily, starting to hyperventilate, and Sara looked at me in concern.

"Jack, freaking out, really bad. Jack, Jack." I muttered, plucking at his sleeve, and he hushed me gently. Sara pulled me into her arms, stroking my hair, and I gave up. "I'm not fine at all. I'm absolutely terrified, scared out of **my fucking mind** and I just want to go home!" I ended up shouted and punched the passenger seat angrily before sinking back and closing my eyes. Jack started the car and pulled onto the road as the sibling aliens looked at me, frightened.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay wow, this story will be finished in** **no time.**** Five chapters up in one night, in the space of three and a half hours. But this doesn't mean it's good so I need you guys to tell me that in a review.**

* * *

><p>I climbed out of the cab as Jack called out, almost immediately curling my fingers around Seth and Sara's hands.<p>

"I know you're close but we've been experiencing a little bit of car trouble so I was hoping…" Jack started but the guy, Eddie, dropped a cloth on the table.

"We're still closed. We'll experience your car trouble when we're open." He said, standing up.

"Well, I'll work on that next time but this time I really need you…" He started.

"Jack Bruno." Sara said, dropping my hand. "The only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to reopen for business will be a significant amount of money." She said as I clutched Seth's arm with my free hand. I was thoroughly shaken up by the day's events.

"Do I know you?" Eddie asked. Jack shook his head immediately.

"No, you don't know them from anywhere." He said as Eddie moved around. "I'll pay you double your rate." He held up the wad of cash Seth had given him earlier.

"Why not triple?" Eddie asked jokingly.

"Done." The mechanic's eyes widened and he moved to examine the car.

"What'd you get in a fight with a rhinoceros?" He asked as we moved out of his way. "Poor rhino." I sniggered as Jack laughed and the twins joined in, fake laughing. Jack shook his head and they shut up almost immediately and I shook with barely contained giggles.

"God I don't even know where to start." Eddie said.

"Well, where you could start is replacing the front shocks and the tie rods," Jack said.

"Patch up the radiator, fix the exhaust." I chimed in, getting a weirded-out look from everyone.

"And if you got four tires I'll take those too. You got one hour." Jack finished as the side mirror fell off. I choked on my laughter.

* * *

><p>"I love this place." I said as we walked into the pub. Jack laughed. "Can I go and watch the guitarist?" I asked, my fingers itching to play. Jack frowned but Sara laid a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"I will make sure she is fine Jack Bruno." She said. I grinned and wove through the crowds, staying to the side, and examined the acoustic guitar the man was playing. He caught me looking and grinned as the lady finished her song. He nudged her and pointed to me and she nodded.

"You wanna play?" He asked, taking the strap from around his neck. I beamed and stepped up, testing the strings experimentally.

"We've just found this little gem tucked away." The lady said. "You gonna play something?" She asked. I shrugged, seeing Jack, Seth and Sara sit down look over.

"I'll play a little riff then let you all get back to your dancing" I said before flexing my fingers. Then, I started playing, moving my hands up and down the neck as I plucked at the strings, making a complicated but good little melody. I leaned back slightly, getting a bit faster, before I ended with a definite stroke. They burst into applause and I handed the guitar back to the man with a smile, feeling better and not as worried, before making my way to the table.

"Neat fingers on her eh?" I heard the lady say before they launched into another song.

"What do you mean look at the two of them?" Jack asked as I approached. "They look like two innocent, average all-American teenagers. Well, three." He amended, catching sight of me, and the waitress turned around.

"Who look like they've rolled around in a pigpen before dinner." She replied before getting side tracked by a group of cops coming in. She turned back to us, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't the three of you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up okay?" She asked. Seth and Sara stood up and we followed Tina, as her nametag said, to the bathrooms. Seth separated from Sara and I and we ducked into the girls toilets. I immediately pulled a wad of paper towels out and wet them, scrubbing my sweatshirt and face eagerly.

"What was it you were doing with those people Kennedy?" Sara asked, scrubbing her face. I washed my mouth with some water and spat before looking up at her and rubbing at a speck of dirt near her eye.

"It's called the guitar. I love playing them and I'm ace at it." I replied, pulling my sweater off. The collar was a bit frayed and there was a singed hole on one shoulder. I grumbled and tied it around my waist before straightening out my red collared shirt, unbuttoning the top button. I ran a finger through my hair and swept it over to one side before deeming myself ready.

"Kennedy?" Sara asked and I turned around.

"Please don't call me that. Just Kenny, or Ken." I said, scrubbing at my knee. Sara nodded, looking unsure, but continued.

"Kenny, you like my brother no?" She asked, scrunching up her face, testing the words out. I jumped, pulling on my hair, and swore. Sara started apologising when Tina stuck her head in.

"You two alright? That boy's looking tense waiting for you." She said. I nodded and she disappeared.

"As in, he's hot-like? Or friend-like?" I asked as I opened the door. Sara's eyes twinkled and I jumped as Seth appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's get back to Jack." He said, grasping both our hands._ Now that Sara bought it up, I'm going to be so distracted,_ I thought in annoyance. But I had tried to hide it so well. Yes he was attractive and I had thought that from the moment I met both of them. But I had hidden it so well, even Jack hadn't noticed. We arrived back at the table and I let go of Seth's hand, glaring minutely at Sara.

"You know I think it would be-" Jack spoke and I rolled my eyes.

"Best for us if we found another ride?" Sara completed.

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that." Jack said.

"It is understandable that you are scared and confused, considering all that has occurred today." She said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Psh I'm not scared," He said. "Just a little confused." I raised an eyebrow and propped my chin on my hand.

"Well I'm considerably scared **AND** confused." I said to no one in particular.

"But the bottom line is you guys need someone from, from NASA, or the Air Force." He said. "Not me or Ken."

"If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy." Sara said desperately.

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest here." Jack said. "I'm the wrong guy."

"A wise human once said 'You are what you think you are'." Sara said and Jack snorted.

"Yeah well why don't find that guy?" He asked, waving his hands around.

"It was the Buddha and he is unavailable." Seth said and I snorted into my glass of water. Jack pounded my back and I waved him away.

"How is it that beings on your planet can be so large in form, yet feel so small inside?" Sara asked. I straightened up, actually looking at her for the first time. That has to be the most mature thing I have ever heard and it came from a sixteen year old alien. Sara reached up, clasping Jack's hand with her considerably smaller one. "Maybe you need help too Jack Bruno." The song ended and Jack's phone rang. I looked down at my glass as Jack answered.

"Kenny?" Sara still sounded a little unsure as Jack got up. I looked up and back at her and her eyes twinkled. "Have you thought more about what I asked?" She asked and I gaped, my cheeks heating up. She laughed lightly and I stuck my tongue out.

"No I was trying very hard to forget it." I replied. "But I honestly don't know. Maybe." I said as Seth looked between us. _Don't you dare think about telling him though_ I thought and she nodded as Jack came back, looking worried.

"We gotta go." Jack said, pulling me up. I tied my sweater tighter around my waist and looked around.

"They're here for us aren't they?" Sara asked. Jack nodded and I slipped my hand into Seth's as Jack moved over to the Sheriff.

"I know we couldn't trust him Sara." Seth said. "It's too late, we have to run." He made to bolt but Sara grabbed his shirt and I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Wait." She said before Jack beckoned to us. I hurried over and he ushered us towards the stage, crouching low under the partition. We crept around the back, I signalled to the band to keep playing as they glanced at me and they nodded. Suddenly, guns were being pulled out everywhere and the singing stopped. Jack slowly led us around the frozen dancers and swore quietly before turning back around. I spun and stiffened seeing a silver name tag that read Tina. The blonde waitress held a finger to her lips and gestured for us to follow. I glanced back at Jack and he nodded and Seth prodded me forward. Tina carefully opened a door and pointed at a ladder.

"Up there." She whispered and I nodded, quietly climbing up the metal rungs. I pushed at the trapdoor as Tina shut the other one and groaned in frustration.

"It's locked from the outside." I whispered, looking back down. Jack moved out of the way as Seth climbed up behind me and I pressed myself closer to the ladder as he stopped, his legs encasing mine. He slowly lifted his hand through the door and unlocked it, smirking at me triumphantly. I grinned and tilted my head slightly, looking up at him.

"That was pretty ace." I whispered as he pushed me up. I climbed out and pulled him up after me before moving away as he helped Sara and Jack up. The blonde she-alien winked at me and I flushed red, thankful for the dark evening, and she giggled before leaning towards me.

"He is finding you rather appealing at the present moment Kenny Wallace." She whispered as the boys dropped down beside us. Jack took the lead, taking us across the roof, and I tried very hard to ignore her comment. We climbed off the roof, dropping silently onto a deserted RV, and Jack dropped to the ground, holding his arms out. Seth and Sara followed and I swung down, using a tree branch as a lever, and landed in a crouch in front of a very large dog. I froze, hardly daring to breathe, as the dog stood less than four feet away.

"Hey, little fella." I murmured, slowly standing up. He started barking and I scrabbled back as he lunged, closing my eyes tightly. After a few seconds, I slowly opened my eyes and turned around, seeing the massive-was-gonna-tear-me-limb-from-limb dog licking Sara's face.

"We appreciate your understanding." She said, smiling largely, and scratched his ears before standing up. She pulled me to my feet and started jogging away, Seth and Jack following.

"You speak dog?" I asked in disbelief. She giggled.


	6. Chapter 5

**My only review so far. :'( Oh well, I can't blame you. Chapter 5!  
><strong>

**_JG14: Thank you very much =D_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Eddie time's up we gotta go!" Jack said as we dove into the back of the taxi. I pulled my seatbelt on as Jack stuffed another few bills in the mechanic's hand and started the engine. Jack pulled out and, by force of habit, I clamped down on Seth hand as Jack reversed rapidly before swinging onto the main street. Black SUV's lined the street and Sara started throwing her hand at them, making the hood explode.

"I really want to do that." I muttered as the cab swerved around a bend. She paused, grinning at me, before turning around blowing up the last one.

"Say goodbye to Stony Creek." Jack said as we shot past the sign. Suddenly, the car slowed down to a stop.

"No, no! Come on. Sara are you doing this?" Jack asked, hitting the steering wheel. She glanced at me and Seth as the back door opened and I scrambled over onto Seth as the guard dog leapt in, tail wagging.

"Sara I said…" Jack caught sight of the dog. "No. Absolutely not. This junkyard is not going with us. I am done picking up strays." He said before changing his mind as bullets hit the trunk and he took off.

* * *

><p>Sara had convinced the dog, aptly named Junkyard, to stay on the floor of the back and I had reclaimed my spot in the middle after spending five minutes blushing in Seth's lap. The boy had even asked why I was turning so red and did I require medical attention!<p>

"Those guys chasing us were the ones from the highway yeah?" Jack asked and Sara nodded.

"It is vital you take us to their base of operations." Seth said, leaning forward.

"You want me to take you to the guys who are trying to kill you?" Jack asked in disbelief. I slowly turned my head, pinning the older boy with a confused stare, and he nodded.

"Let me explain to you how we do things on Earth." Jack started. "People who want you dead, you avoid. That way you…stay alive. Make sense?" He asked.

"No one on your planet will 'stay alive' if we do not return to our planet." Seth shot back. "In order to return, we need our ship. Those men who are trying to kill us have stolen our ship. Make sense?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I bit my lip and shook with the effort of trying to hold back my laughter. Seth's head stayed tilted and he glared at Jack until the cab driver sighed.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked but Jack shook his head.

"I don't suggest we begin anywhere." Jack said. "I suggest we go back to Vegas and I drop you off right back where we started." He glanced down at Junkyard. "You too." I leaned forward, ready to explode but Seth cut us off.

"It's just as I thought Sara. No human is going to help us." He said bitterly. "Especially not this human." He jerked his chin towards Jack and I shrunk back.

"Hey easy on the human bashing." Jack said. "Some of my best friends just happen to be human. And even if I did help, I wouldn't know where to begin." I stared at Seth, hurt, and slowly withdrew my hand from his. He looked down at me and I turned to look out the window, absently petting Junkyard's head.

"I don't know anything about UFO's or aliens or…" Jack ranted.

"Who is Dr Alex Friedman?" Sara asked. Jack froze before tilting his head.

"She's someone who can help." He replied, pressing down on the accelerator. "And for the record, she happens to be **human**." He said, glaring back at Seth. I felt a hand on my knee, thumb rubbing in circles, and I shivered. Seth looked down at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"What? Gonna tell me to bugger off like a human?" I hissed quietly so Jack wouldn't hear. He opened his mouth and Sara looked wounded. "You know what, I was all ready to defend you from him," I jerked my thumb at Jack. "When you opened your bloody mouth and started bashing us." I oked him in the chest. "I take back what I said about you being ace. Because that actually hurt. Humans have feelings too." I said before leaning forward to turn the radio on. Some random country song blared out quietly and I leaned back as Sara grasped my hand.

"My brother truly did not mean to hurt you Kenny Wallace." She said earnestly. "He does sometimes speak before he thinks it through and he is already tense." I covered her hand and smiled slightly.

"It's fine. But he really should apologise himself. It's the mature thing to do." I whispered. She nodded uneasily and I squeezed her hand before leaning my head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"This is better than a professional comedy." I muttered as Junkyard started growling, staring straight at Jack without blinking. I bit my lip, holding my stomach as Junkyard started growling every five seconds until it was almost constant. Jack was staring straight forward at the road and Junk was staring, almost glaring, at him.<p>

"He would appreciate it if you would pull over so he can relieve himself." Sara finally said. I burst into silent laughter, heaving great gulps of air as Jack shot the idea down. "He isn't pleased with your attitude."

"Oh is that how he feels?" Jack asked. "Well, you remind him that I'm a man and he is a _dog_. And I'm not about to have this, or any conversation, with a _dog_." He said, stressing the word dog. "So my answer is still no."

Three minutes later, I was stretching my arms out as Junkyard bounded through the grass on the other side of the car. I sniggered as Jack gritted his teeth as Junkyard leapt into the back, covering Seth with kisses.

"Junkyard says thank you." Sara translated and I stifled a giggle, opening the other door and awkwardly climbing over Seth.

"Did he now? Anything else he wants?" Jack asked sarcastically. Sara bent down and the dog licked her face. "He says he would like a bone or a meaty treat?" I sniggered and Jack shot me a glare.

"Top of my to-do list. Now get in." He said before shutting the door. I smirked as Jack pulled away and scratched Junkyard's ears.

"Who's a good boy who told Jack his place eh?" I asked as he licked my cheek. I scrunched up my face but continued to pet him absently as Jack switched the radio on quietly.

"How is it they keep finding us?" I asked. Jack shrugged and Sara frowned. "Unless you guys have a beacon." I joked, smiling at her. She smiled uncertainly and I rolled my eyes. "I was joking, saying you were being tracked. I didn't mean it." She nodded and Junkyard climbed over me, settling on the floor with his head in Sara's lap.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do apologise if the chapters are short but I'm ploughing through this. And I realise I haven't been doing a lot of Seth/Ken romance but I'll be trying form here on in. =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Regardless of the fact that Seth had been bashing humans a little over two or three hours ago, I stayed close to him and Sara as Jack led us into the UFO Expo. He wrapped his arms around Seth and Sara and I slipped my hand into Seth's.<p>

"Stay close to me, don't talk to anyone, nice and normal." Jack murmured as we hurried up the escalator. I looked around at people walking by in clone trooper costumes and antennas, snickering.

"Up here." Jack said, leading us towards a hallway of conference rooms. He headed into the room signposted as Dr Alex Friedman and we all followed. The door shut behind and I caught up to Seth and Sara as the woman turned around.

"The cattle mutilation lecture doesn't start for an hour. But take a seat." She said and I coughed hiding a smirk.

"We're here to see you actually." Jack said as she threw her cup in the bin. "Jack Bruno, we met earlier." He said, holding out a hand. She frowned.

"We did?" He nodded, dropping his hand.

"Cab...Airport to hotel…driver?" He said, trying to jog her memory. She nodded.

"The non-believer. What are the odds?" She asked and he shifted.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" Jack asked and she raised an eyebrow, looking around the room.

"The crowds in here making ya uncomfortable?" She asked and I snorted. Jack glared at me and I stepped behind Seth, using his taller form to an advantage.

"Even more private than this?" He asked. But she held her hand up.

"Look no offence but I'm pretty busy…" She started but Sara cut across, spouting something scientific about the doctor doubting herself. Alex turned around and I nudged Sara's hand.

"This is called a high five." I whispered, slapping her palm gently with my own. "It means good job." Sara nodded, beaming, as Alex led us towards an empty Mars exhibit.

* * *

><p>"That looks cool. Almost like the shooting star I saw." I murmured, pointing at the image on Alex's laptop. Seth and Sara turned around, huddling over me.<p>

"Hey, please don't touch that." Alex said as Seth picked up the laptop.

"You captured an image of our ship." He said, holding it out.

"The smudge? You're telling me you think that smudge is your spaceship?" She asked, frowning. Sara shook her head.

"No we don't think it's our spaceship. We know it is our spaceship." She said, her eyes lighting up. Alex shook her head and stalked over to us.

"I'm out. If you'll excuse me, I'll take my laptop." She said reaching for it. I blinked and poked Seth in the back. He jumped and the laptop fell through his fingers, stopping an inch from the floor as Sara caught on.

"Yeah they can do all this…stuff too." Jack said over her shoulder. I winked at the cab driver and he nodded slightly.

"Who are you?" Alex breathed, glancing between Seth, Sara and I. I held my hands up and stepped back.

"Just them. I'm **human**." I said, glaring slightly at Seth and stressing the word human. Seth fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his device thing, and set it on the table before pressing something. In an instant, a whole universe was displayed, in 3D and I gaped.

"Wow." I whispered, trailing my hand through the stars. I moved around the room, giggling slightly as my fingers went straight through a seemingly solid planet, and long fingers wrapped around my hand.

"Kennedy Wallace. Sara spoke to me and I did not realise you were going to say that." Seth said quietly. "I believe it would be best for both of us if I apologised. So I am sorry." He said. I blinked, frowning slightly, before tangling my fingers in his.

"As much as I hate to say it, you were probably right. Not all humans would help. But me and Jack will." I whispered, my eyes trailing over the room. He nodded before moving behind me and gliding our hands over a pale blue glowing planet, his free hand on the small of my back.

"That is our home." He said, looking back at Sara who nodded and pulled it over to where Jack, Alex and she were standing. I smiled at the beautiful planet and pulled Seth back over.

"Why did you come to Earth?" Alex asked.

"Our planet is dying." Sara said. "Millennia of neglect has rendered our atmosphere unbreathable." I snorted.

"Sounds familiar." I muttered.

"Our parents are scientists who have studied Earth's changing climates in hopes for finding a cure for our planet." Seth said.

"Our people's fears began to rise when our parents discovered a solution that our leaders were very interested in." Sara cut through.

"You planet…makes a suitable living environment for our kind." Seth explained, squeezing my hand. "It would be simplest to abandon our dying planet and…occupy yours." He swallowed and I sucked in a breath.

"We're helping you conquer our own planet?" Jack asked in disbelief. Both aliens shook their head vigorously.

"No! Most of the people on our planet are fiercely opposed to this idea." Sara burst out.

"But fear of extinction is triumphing among our people." Seth said quickly.

"But our parents discovered a solution." Sara continued. "An experiment on an outpost here was successful in regenerating life into all previously dying plants and trees."

"Which would mean you can save your planet right?" I asked. They nodded.

"So what's the problem?" Jack asked and the twins exchanged a look.

"Our military." Seth said. "They prefer invasion over science." I snorted in disbelief.

"Which is why we had to hurry and retrieve the experiment." Sara said, pulling out the device they got from the slimy globe in the forest. "All proof that our planet can be saved, and yours spared, is in here." She said, holding up the device. The top of it was swirling with blue and white mist.

"Where are you parents again?" Jack asked, taking a step forward.

"They were arrested for their opposition." Sara said. "We agreed to complete the task for them." Seth finished.

"What about the robot assassin?" I asked, clutching Seth's hand tightly.

"The Siphon warrior series Deranian 75 was created by our military." Sara explained.

"They're bred to hunt?" Alex asked.

"They're bred to kill." Seth said fiercely, squeezing my hand. "And if we don't return home in time, the invasion will proceed." I exhaled heavily.

"We seriously need to find your spaceship." Alex said, flustered.

* * *

><p>Alex led us through the convention quickly, until we stopped in front of a skinny dude with oversized glasses.<p>

"Ah Dr Friedman. You finally decided to accept my offer for a romantic Benihana dinner for two? Huzzah!" He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Three...three years ago? The screening for a Cooper footage. You were in the fourth row, second seat in a saucy flower print?" He said and my jaw dropped. _Stalker much?_ I thought.

"Sorry I prefer to keep my work and social life separate. I don't date…" She coughed. "Colleagues." I hid my face in Sara's shoulder, trying to stop any giggles from escaping.

"We need to see Harland right away." Alex said. The glasses tried to speak but a taller guy in a trench coat stood up.

"Dr Harland is presently unavailable for consultations but we're more than qualified to answer any of your questions." He said haughtily.

"There is no time for that." Alex burst out. "It is a matter of life and death that we see Harland now!" They jerked back and the taller guy smirked.

"Life and death?" He asked. "Uber scary drama queen theatrics. What's the 411 sitch?" He asked. Jack moved over.

"You're currently alive. Unless you take us to Harland you'll be dead." He said and I smirked. The guys started mumbling and darted off, leading us out the back of the convention and into a parking lot, grouped with caravans and RV's. The glasses guy knocked on the door and the man inside yelled something about a book signing.

"Harland it's Alex Friedman." Alex called out and the door, lined with tin foil, opened slowly. I casually stepped behind Seth, peering out over his shoulder, at the creepy looking grandpa.

"We have to speak with you. It's very important." Alex said.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying the four of you witnessed this reported UFO crash?" Harland asked us. I nodded.<p>

"Right." I confirmed.

"We were wondering if there's any intel out there amongst your sources?" Alex asked. Harland surveyed us.

"I hate lying, I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying to me." The old man said. I felt Seth clench his fists and I knocked his fist with the back of my hand. "But thankfully your story checks out with all the reports I got from SETI and NORAD and NASA." He said.

"We have reason to believe a team of government sponsored operatives recovered the spacecraft." Seth said, looming over the old man. I tugged his wrist, pulling him back.

"Okay, back up. This isn't space camp." Harland said. "Let the experts do their work. You're very lucky you three didn't come into contact with the aliens who were in that craft." I closed my eyes, waiting for the next thing. "They're like giant praying mantises. They eat your flesh." And there it is. Seth tilted his head in confusion, causing me to bite my lip, but Sara caught on.

"Yes we are indeed lucky kids, not to have had, our flesh eaten by the aliens." She said and Seth nodded.

"You got that right. Okay, let's get to work here." Harland said, turning around to his computer. I moved back, letting Alex move closer, and adjusted my shirt, unbuttoning it all the way. I had a pale grey tank top underneath.

"Where would they take the spaceship?" Alex asked. "51, Nellis, Wright-Patterson, Vandenberg?" Harland shrugged.

"From the size and scope of the crash I'd say there's only one possibility." He said. "Witch Mountain." All three creepy guys said simultaneously and Harland glared at them.

"What, are we a singing group?" He asked. "Let me talk and you guys nod a bit." They apologised and Harland turned back to us.

"Witch Mountain." Harland swivelled back to his computer. "Here we go, California. About 50 miles north of Nevada. One of our top secret facilities. I got a schematic here someplace." He pulled a blueprint out and turned around. "If you're planning on visiting, don't. When I say this place is fortified up to the yin yang, I'm making an understatement. Here's the schematic. And do ya have the book?" He asked. Alex nodded. "Alright then, here's an aerial view." He handed her another map.

"Thank you for everything sir." I said. He nodded and we turned to go.

"Whatever trouble you're in…trust no one." He spoke up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Really short chapter and I apologise but it starts again in the next.**

* * *

><p>We hurried through the casino, looking around, before Sara stopped.<p>

"Thank you, all three of you." She said. "Seth and I understand that you don't have to go forward with us. And yet, you choose to." Seth nodded in agreement and I brushed the hair out of my face.

"You're welcome." Alex said. "Don't worry, we'll get you home. I promise." She smiled before turning to Jack. "I'm gonna go upstairs, grab my stuff and we'll meet at the booth. Then we'll go to your cab-" Jack cleared his throat.

"Alex listen…I can't let you come with us." He said, leading her a bit away from us. "If what Harland says is true, it's way too dangerous." I snorted, folding my arms over my chest and tuning the couple out.

"Kennedy?" I huffed, turning around.

"I told you not to call me that." I reminded Sara and she tilted her head.

"Kenny, we really appreciate what you've done for us." She said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging gently.

"It's fine. You guys are making this the best few days of my life." I said, drawing back before hugging Seth.

"Sure, great. Lay low. Easy. How hard could that be?" Jack asked as Alex walked away. I pulled away from Seth and sniggered.

"Pussy whipped." I muttered, ducking the swipe to the head Jack sent me.

"She thinks you're very handsome." Sara said, stepping up to him. My eyes widened and I buried my head in Seth's shoulder, hitting my forehead over and over again. "And smarter than you think you are." I groaned loudly as Jack asked if she was really thinking about him.

"Just as much as you were thinking of her." Sara replied and I burst out laughing.

"She didn't happen to mention that I was…" I clapped my hand over Sara's mouth and dragged her back ass a dude with four arms started calling out.

"Please don't feed his ego." I murmured as Seth grasped my shoulder.

"Space Expo Number Nine! It's upstairs, c'mon." The four arms shouted as an army of people followed him.

"Should we go upstairs now?" Seth asked. Jack nodded, still staring as I slipped my hand into the twins and we followed the crowd up the stairs and into a really clichéd space drama stage. I snorted, gaining confused looks from the aliens.

"What is this meant to do?" Seth asked as the actors started performing. Both him and Sara were watching with a look, half made up of awe and horror. I shook my head and jumped as Jack appeared behind me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with me?" He asked.

"Is this an re-enactment of an important piece of Earth's history?" Sara asked me. I shook my head.

"No, c'mon, we gotta go." Jack said. I latched onto Seth's wrist and turned to go as Sara called Jack's name. Seth pushed me and Sara slightly behind him as the assassin from their planet stood on stage, slowly loading his blaster. Sara threw her hand at the lights and it swung down, knocking the alien into a screen. The crowd applauded, thinking it was part of the act, and Jack pulled us through the crowd and into a door. I slammed it shut, sliding the bolt into place, before Seth pulled me after them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Little bit of tens fluff, just because it seemed right. I would alos like to say that, this may seem familiar to another WM chapter, it is not the same. I smily got the idea for the first bit from there but changed everything else myself so therefore, no copywright infringement.**

* * *

><p>I leaned over Seth's shoulder as he fiddled with his device. Sara was curled up and even Junkyard was asleep on the floor.<p>

"What exactly does it do? Apart from find that other device?" I asked finally. Seth jumped, only just realising I was there, and looked up. I smirked, seeing I was exactly over his head, and he was upside down.

"It is like a human cell-phone, global positioning system, musical player and other devices made as one." He said, turning back to it.

"Are you tired?" I asked, poking his head. He flapped his hand about as if I were a fly, and didn't reply. I sighed and deftly plucked the device from his fingers.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said before sitting down opposite him. He glared at me and leaned over but I lifted my shoe up, blocking him, as I held the device up to the light. "You should sleep while I look after it. Because I know you won't while you have it." He glared and stood up as Jack turned the radio onto some pop station. I stuffed the device behind my back, wedging myself into the corner of the sofa, as he moved around the table.

"Give it back." He said quietly. I raised an eyebrow defiantly and leaned back, studying one of my nails. He put one knee on the edge of the sofa and extended a hand out. "I won't ask again." I smirked, rubbing the tips of my fingers on my collar.

"Then don't." I said. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a finger to my lips, as his other hand brushed my hips.

"I want it back. **Now**." He murmured. I shook my head before freezing as he ducked his head to brush my ear with his lips. I swallowed and I felt him smirk. "I'm not averse to begging." I flushed and exhaled shakily as he slid his hand around my back, grasping the device before pulling back and sitting down.

"You are a conniving little alien." I said faintly, brushing the hair out of my face, glaring at him. He smirked, resting his head on his arm, before winking at me. I flushed and he gently pulled me over to him by my collar.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked. I shrugged and he put the device on the table and stretching his legs out. I rested my head on his lap and he dropped off, a hint of a winner's smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Ken, wake up!" I groaned and raised my middle finger, hearing a muffle laugh and a sigh. "Kennedy!" I shot up, hitting my head on the window as Jack, Sara and Alex laughed.<p>

"We're here." Sara said and I nodded, standing up and cracking my neck, before following the others outside. Alex ducked back in and Jack started throwing branches over the RV.

"The map's about thirty years old but it's the best intel we got." Alex said. "Looks to be about five miles from here to the entrance." I groaned and untied my sweater, throwing back in the RV, my red button up as well, leaving my in now-ripped jeans and a tank top.

"Okay, let's rock and roll." Jack said. I cracked my neck and knuckles.

We hiked across streams and rocks, slipping more than once, until we reached an outcrop or rock where Jack told us to stay while he and Alex went to check. I knelt down, retying my shoes, before messily braiding my hair and tying with a piece of string in my pocket.

"If the map's right, there are service tunnels spreading outwards. Worth looking for." Alex said as they came back down.

"Let's go." Jack said just as Sara stumbled. She fell into Jack's arms just as Seth grunted, slapping his neck. I grabbed him by the arm, and he fell on me, sending me to my knees. Jack knelt beside me as Alex held Sara to her chest, and several soldiers surrounded us. I wrapped my fingers around Seth's hand, holding him upright, as Jack looked around.

"Mr Bruno, and I believe Dr Friedman." A tall man in a trench coat, sunglasses, and followed by other guys moved through the soldiers. "Oh, and Miss Wallace. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked. I went to stick my middle finger up at him but Jack slapped it down.

"What did you do to them?" Alex asked. Soldiers started to pull Seth off me and I swung, hitting one on the jaw, and he pushed me away. I lunged but Jack held me back, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Consider yourself lucky. I could have all three of you shot for trespassing," The man said as they loaded Seth into the back of a truck. "In violation of US government property." He turned away as they moved Sara past me, her neck bleeding. Jack pushed me into Alex and lunged at the closest man.

"Sara!" He shouted, punching them. I screamed as they ganged up on him, hitting him with the butt of their guns.

"You fucked up son of a bitch!" I shrieked, pushing them away from him. "You deserve to find a fucking hole and rot in jail or hell you absolute-" Alex slapped her hand over my mouth and Jack shot me a look. I shut up, but slipped my arm around Jack's shoulder as Alex pleaded with them.

"Sir, with all due respect, you have to listen to me."Alex tried. "They came in peace, we cannot respond with violence. The future of Earth depends on it. It is absolutely vital they get home." I watched as they covered Seth and Sara in foil and shut them in the back of the truck.

"They are home Dr Friedman. They are now in my custody." The man said.

"You can't expect to keep them prisoner!" I shouted. Jack held me back, telling me to shut up.

"They are illegal aliens on US soil without so much as a passport. The Patriotic Act enables me to detain them for as long as is necessary." The man said. I gritted my teeth as Alex said something and he sneered.

"A failed astrophysicist, fired from three universities for obsessing over UFO's, teams up with an ex-con and a rebellious runaway, declaring that the government has captured two normal looking kids and is holding them hostage inside a mountain that doesn't exist?" He asked. "It would be so much easier to let you speak than to deal with all the paperwork involved in killing you." I sucked in a breath, suddenly wishing for Seth and Sara to beat him up.

"Let me remind you Mr Bruno, as a convicted felon, you're looking at twenty years just for standing on this mountain talking to me. Miss Wallace would either be deported back to her own country or thrown in juvenile detention. Shall I go on?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Jack looked down at me and squeezed my shoulder.

"No. I get the message." He said. I glared at him, fisting my hands so tightly they shook, but he gave me a warning with his eyes.

"Smart man. Give them a lift back down." The man ordered before walking towards the truck.

"What? That's it, it's over?" Alex asked incredulously. I wiped away a tear and Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going back to prison." He said as the soldiers prodded us towards another truck.

* * *

><p>"Thankfully Seth and Sara didn't see how easily you two gave up." Alex hissed as the truck bounced around. I glared at her and she winked at me, so quickly I nearly missed it.<p>

"I told Seth and Sara it was a suicide mission form the moment we started. And I wasn't wrong." Jack replied, squeezing my leg.

"They trusted you two. I trusted you two." She continued.

"Yeah, join the club of everyone who I've disappointed." He shot back. I ducked down, letting them fight it out. Suddenly, Alex slapped Jack. I snapped my fist forward, connecting with the passenger soldier's jaw, and his head hit the window as Jack finished him. He pulled the driver off the side and I lunged forward, frantically steering the car. I dodged again as Jack snapped the guy's head through the window before throwing both of them out the door. Alex jumped in the front seat, promptly taking control, and I ducked back as Jack shut the passenger door.

"By the way, that slap?" Jack said, holding his jaw. "Very realistic. And you've been working on your right hook." He said, holding his fist out. I knocked it with my own, grinning, and he turned back to the front.

"When did you know?" I asked, tapping Alex on the shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

"You guys haven't bailed on the kids yet. Why start now?" She said. "You're too attached." I pulled a face and she smirked.


	10. Chapter 9

_**BlueAsh666: Thanks a bunch! I kind of adapted her way of speaking by combining two of my friends way. It's pretty ace ;D**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, ew." I scrunched up my nose as Jack swung open the cover to what appeared to be the sewers.<p>

"After you." Jack said, pushing me in. I ducked down, yelping as my hand brushed something wet and slimy. Jack chuckled as the adults crawled in after me. After about three feet, it was dry and I frowned, looking back at Jack, and he nodded encouragingly.

"There's a grate here." I said. Jack grunted told Alex to move back as I awkwardly moved my legs around before lashing out, kicking the grate off and swinging out.

"Oh, oh dear." I murmured, clinging to the ladder. "Big drop, really big drop. Not wanting to do this big drop." Jack poked my head gently and I whimpered but scrambled down as he climbed out before reassuring Alex. Suddenly, the entire tunnel thing shook and I screamed, losing my grip with one hand.

"Exhaust furnace." Alex said, starting to climb back up.

"No there's a tunnel here!" I called, sliding in. Jack tumbled in after me, followed by Alex and they scrambled back as burning flames raced past, sending my hair flying everywhere. I tripped and screamed as the tunnel turned into a slide and grabbed Jack hand. I twisted and landed, flattening myself against the wall as Jack caught Alex.

"Not doing that again." I whimpered, irritably brushing my hair out of my face. Alex nodded in agreement and we hurried on.

* * *

><p>Jack pulled me out of the chute and leaned around the corner before pulling back as a cart drove by.<p>

"What now?" I whispered, breathing heavily.

"Find the kids, don't get caught." Jack replied.

"Good plan." Alex muttered and I cracked a small grin before leaning around Jack.

"What about their ship?" I asked as Jack pulled me back. He shook his head and pointed up to the small catwalk above us. I trailed my eyes across the walk and nodded before Jack boosted me up. We ran across the room and dropped down, threading through tunnels and corridors. We stuck by a rocky wall as the public announcement unit crackled to life.

_Attention all personnel. South perimeter is now closed off. South perimeter closed off._ Jack leaned around the edge of the rock and leapt back. I crouched down, leaning around his legs, and saw the government guy from before standing in a glass room overlooking an operating theatre.

"Stupid son of a sea-bitch." I muttered, getting a weirded out look from Alex. "We have to do something or **they. will. die**." I said before jumping as alarms started go off. "Oh for fuck's sake! What now?" I hissed, straightening back up. Jack grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Stay here until we come back out okay?" He said. I hit his hands away but he shushed me. "We'll need backup in case of an emergency." I huffed but nodded and he took off, pulling Alex behind him. They moved behind a cart and managed to get around to the entrance of the white room. All of a sudden, the cavern shook with a muted boom and I tumbled to my knees, swearing. No one else seemed to notice and I watched as Alex took out one of the men on the platform with a roundhouse kick.

"Ace!" I hissed. "Respect for her has gone way up." I sniggered and nearly fell over laughing, despite the severity of the situation, as Jack and Alex walked into the actual theatre dressed in the white hazmat suits. They then proceeded to kick ass, knocking the dudes everywhere, before falling out of the glass walls. I took my chance and darted across, kicking the dude in the head for good measure, before jumping through the broken window and straight across to Seth, seeing as Jack was already working on Sara.

"Come on, stupid pieces of metal." I muttered, tugging at the manacles on his wrist. "The locks are too strong." I called over as Alex started rewiring the beeping machine by Sara before moving onto Seth's. She looked over him as I tugged at the manacles again. I growled in frustration and kicked a window down before Alex grabbed my wrist. Seth sucked in a breath, his eyes opening, and I slammed my hands on the manacles again.

"These won't unlock." I said before he slowly lifted his wrists through them. "Or you could do that." I laughed sheepishly as he sat up, facing me. "Seth? It's okay, you're fine." I said, touching his shoulder. He reached up to brush the hair out of my face, resting his hand on my cheek, and I semi-smiled before he cautiously got off the berth, swaying slightly before straightening up.

"Come on." I said, pulling him along. "Jack we gotta go." He nodded and we hurried out of the white room, racing down the deserted corridors.

* * *

><p>"Can that device find the ship?" I asked, my feet pounding on the concrete. Seth nodded and we veered right, coming up to a five inch thick door with a square peephole in it. Jack opened it carefully, gesturing us in. I ducked through, following Seth as he held his device up, the lights flashing.<p>

"It's over there." He whispered and Sara clutched at my hand, smiling nervously at me, and I peered out before jumping back as scientists walked through.

"Too many people." I muttered before Jack waved us over, keeping his eyes on the scientists. Seth slipped his hand into mine, pulling me after him, and we climbed the stairs carefully, ducking behind a row of boards.

"Oh my god." I breathed. "Is that your ship?" Seth nodded, hinting at a grin, and I squeezed his hand. "That's _so_ ace. **_You_ **guys are ace. I want one." I pouted and Sara smiled brightly.

"We must hurry." She whispered.

"Tell them that." Jack snapped, gesturing at the scientists. Alex blinked, moving over and grabbing a white coat.

"Good idea." She said before throwing her black jacket back. I caught it and handed it to Jack without a second thought, watching as Alex started towards the scientists. She started snapping at them, naming off random scientific things, and I gaped as they all disappeared before sprinting down the stairs, pulling Seth after me.

"You are officially one of the best people Jack has ever had in his cab." I said. Seth let go and pulled Sara after him, up the platform, to the ship and holding his device in his hand. He traced the rim for several seconds before sticking the device on the metal. Lights lit up and it…woke up, for lack of a better term. Two panels opened, blinding me momentarily, and Seth and Sara appeared back next to us and I slipped my hand into Seth's as a walkway of pure light stretched down to touch the ground and Seth tugged me forward, smiling brightly for the first time since he'd gotten in Jack's cab.

"This is amazing." I whispered and he smiled, pulling me further up. But suddenly, guns were being loaded and pointed at us and I jumped, reaching out for Alex.

"Thank you." Henry Burke appeared, looking smug. "We were having a hard time figuring that part out."


	11. Chapter 10

**Nearly finished. This then the epilogue. =D Wow, a whole story in the matter of two days.**

"They're just kids." Jack said, stepping forward. Seth moved forward, pulling me with him, and grasped Jack's hand with his own before tightening his grip on my own. Sara did the same on Jack's other side and I tangled my fingers in Alex's, glancing at Seth. His jaw was set and a muted boom sounded from further away. One of the men shot, it's bullet heading straight for my chest, causing a chain reaction with all the soldiers. Seth tightened his grip on my hand as the bullets rebounded harmlessly off our skin and Jack and Alex were flinching.

"Stand strong." He whispered, staring defiantly at Burke, who called a hold fire. I coughed once, breathing heavily, and look down to see absolutely nothing. Not a mark on me and I was wearing the least amount of clothing.

"You're amazing." I breathed before shrieking as the wall behind us exploded with blue fire. I ducked, catching a glimpse of black. "It's the Siphon!" I screamed and Jack pushed us towards the entrance.

"Go, go, go! Inside now!" He shouted as I stumbled up the path. Don't know how you can trip on light, but I did. Alex pulled me inside the ship as the panels slid shut and I scrambled to my feet, following the blonde aliens into the control room.

"Ace." I murmured, leaning on the back of Seth's seat. Jack and Alex took the two behind them and I gripped tightly onto the edge. "We could really be going now." I said as the Siphon started firing at anything that moved. Seth and Sara started calling statistics to each other, lifting the ship up, yelping as it tipped and I slid across before grabbing onto the armrest of Sara's chair.

"Stay there Kenny!" She shouted as Seth righted the ship.

"You do know how to fly this?" Jack asked as I steadied myself.

"How do you think we got here?" Seth shot back and I laughed bitterly.

"You crashed remember?" I cried, bracing myself between the two chairs as they started to speed up.

"Siphon!" Sara cried and Seth jerked the ship up.

"Hold on." He shouted as it fired on the ship, a second before hitting it. Sara let out a laugh as we navigated through the tunnels, clipping corners and sending me sliding between Seth and Sara's chairs.

"Seth as much as I admire your flying skills, can we keep it simple? I'm gonna hit something." I shouted over the noise of Seth hitting things as the doors started to slide shut. "Never mind, speed up, speed up! Faster!" I shouted before screaming as I tipped sideways, nearly falling over Seth, as he shot out of the gates. Alex whooped, grinning, and Seth laughed in relief. I threw my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek, before pulling back in shock. He winked at me, smirking, as we circled Witch Mountain.

"You're ace. You're both epic as!" I said, hugging Sara. Suddenly, the ship pitched and I fell to the floor, scrabbling to get a hold on Seth's chair.

"The airlock's jammed. I need to manually over-ride the system." Seth said as I grabbed at his leg.

"You two fly the ship. Tell me what to do." Jack said, unbuckling. "Kenny, take my seat." I scrambled up, falling into the spot with relief as Jack disappeared. Minutes passed and the ship rocked again.

"Alex, it takes two to pilot this." Seth called. "I need you to take the controls." He said, standing up, keeping a hand on the blue glowing orb.

"What? Are you insane?" She cried, moving over. Seth sat her down and placed her hand on the orb before disappearing. The ship lurched again and I screamed.

"Alex come on!" I shouted as she cried out. The ship jerked sideways and I yelped, falling out of the seat and hitting the wall, groaning. Suddenly, the ship stabilised and I rolled over with a moan, holding my wrist. Jack and Seth appeared, the alien hurrying over, and pulling me up. I grinned and he made his way over to the seat and Alex leapt out of it eagerly.

* * *

><p>"You must hurry. It's a matter of time before they find you." Sara said, her eyes shining.<p>

"Don't worry about it." Jack said and Seth held out his hand.

"Sara and I want you to have this." He said as she waved her hand over Seth's beloved device.

"As long as it's in your possession, we'll always be able to find you." She said. Jack took and turned away as I smiled sadly. I stepped back as well as Alex moved forward to have a word with them. She drew them into a hug before Seth pulled away to speak to Jack and I reached for Sara.

"You have made these last few days the best of my entire life." I whispered, hugging her tightly. She sniffed and returned the hug just as firmly, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Kennedy." She said. "You are a remarkable human being." She kissed my cheek before holding a hand to my temple. I jerked, inhaling quickly, before she pulled away, her eyes brimming with tears. '_Give my brother a good bye to remember'_ she said. I gaped at her before pulling off my shoe and untying the anklet that hung there before pulling my shoe back on and straightening up.

"Take this to remember me by." I said, closing her fingers around it. She nodded, holding her fist to her chest, as I turned around. Sara pushed past me, clinging to Jack, and I paused. Alex prodded me gently and I gulped.

"Seth." He turned around and I tugged on his collar, pulling him down to my level before planting a firm kiss on his mouth before pulling back. "You're amazing." I whispered before burying my head in his neck. He pulled me tightly, wrapping his arms around my back, and swallowed hard.

"You're a beautiful **human** being." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, resting my hands on his chest, and responded before Jack cleared his throat. I pulled back, panting slightly, and Seth kissed my cheek once more before taking Sara's hand and leading her towards their ship.

"It's time." Seth said. I bit my lip, clinging to Jack's hand, as the siblings stepped up the light ramp and into the ship before turning back.

'_Will we ever see you two again?'_ I thought. Sara nodded, smiling sadly, and I tapped my head as Alex waved. The panels closed and I swallowed hard, resting my head on Jack's arm as the ship started to glow and power up, before disappearing. I whimpered before heading into the RV, Alex's arm around my shoulders.


	12. Epilogue

**This is it. The last chapter.**

* * *

><p>I was getting many stares, mainly because of my outfit, but I didn't care. I had black skinny jeans, a red button up shirt and a black un-buttoned blazer, rolled up to my elbows, with black sneakers. My hair was pinned back in an elegant but simple up do, with my new fringe framing my face and I was currently, trying to get Jack to stop checking his watch.<p>

"Dude, it'll be fine. Dunno why you're fretting." I said, fixing up his tie. He grumbled but stayed still and I sprung away, taking my spot as the best man, as the music began to play. Alex walked up the aisle in a gorgeous ivory dress with long lace sleeves, and a small cluster of white orchids in her hair. Jack gaped as she walked up next to him and I poked him in the back as the minister began his service.

'_Sara you would not believe what is happening.'_ I thought sadly, blinking away the tears that came whenever I thought of the two aliens. _'Jack had the balls to ask Alex to marry him and now I'm the best man, even though I'm a woman.'_ And it was true. I had turned sixteen several weeks ago and Alex had declared me a woman, much to mine and Jack's embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss the bride." I wolf-whistled, getting many laughs, and some glares from the bridesmaids as Jack kissed Alex firmly. They walked out of the church hand-in-hand, and Alex pulled me along after them, beaming brightly.<p>

Half an hour later, I was leaning against the railing on the terrace of the reception building, watching the stars with Seth's device in my hand.

"I wish you guys could see us now." I whispered, wiping away a tear. "I'd have so much to tell you, and all of it good. For once." I laughed quietly before jumping as the device beeped. It got faster and faster and I stared, before whipping my head up to the night sky, where a star shot across the sky in the direction of Witch Mountain.

"Oh my god." I whispered, switching between the device and the small shadow of Witch Mountain in the distance.

'_Did we miss much Kennedy?'_ I fell to my knees, a smile slowly creeping across my face.


End file.
